When all is said and done
by Ayame-wolfgirl
Summary: It was the final battle with Naraku. Kagome was attacked by Kikyo. Who wanted her soul back and wanted the jewel shards to give to Naraku. If Naraku got his hands on the jewel he would kill all of her friends. What will Kagome do?


Here is my fanfic... let me know what you think please.. and be harsh if you need to So enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 1 - The Final Battle  
  
They were fighting in the biggest and final battle with Naraku. Inuyasha had been fighting intensivly with Naraku. Shippo, with his fox fire, was destroying venumous bugs so Moroku can use his wind tunnel to suck up the large amounts of demons. Sango was told to protect Kagome but unexpectantly, Kagura showed up. Kagome was left by herself to watch the battles. Inuyasha was injured by Naraku who cut his side. Pouring blood all over the place. Shippo was becoming over powered by the insects and Maroku couldn't do much without his wind tunnel. Sango was at a disavantage because she would use wind to throw her large boomarang. Kagura was in control of the wind. Leaving Sango to physicaly fight her. However, Sango was defeating her. Kagome tryed to think of what she could do to help her friends. Then, she saw it. The hive that kept those bugs coming. It was on Naraku's belt so she knew she only had one shot at it. Pulling back her bow she aimed for the hive.  
  
"Please make it." She muttered to herself as she released the arrow Suprisingly, it hit its target. Both Naraku and Inuyasha backed up a minute stuned. The bugs disappered and Maroku sucked up the demons.  
  
" I'm suprised at you, Kagome." Naraku calmly said Kagome took in a deep breath.  
" I don't want you to feel left out. So, I have a suprise for you." Naraku explained  
" Leave her out of this!" Inuyasha yelled fiercly  
  
Kagome thought about what he said and waited in horror. Just when she thought he was just bluffing, someone from behind her grabed her hair and pulled it hard. She screamed and turned around to see Kikyo. At her screaming Inuyasha turned around looking twards her. His face was blank, which seemed to amuse Naraku.  
  
"Ki..Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha staired at the women he had onced loved. Possiably the woman he still loved.  
' He couldn't take his eyes off her. I thought I was getting somewhere with him. Foolish me.' Kagome thought  
Naraku found this the perfect oppertunity to attack Inuyasha. He laughed slightly as he was preparing to make his attack.  
" Inuyasha, behind you!" Kagome yelled noticing what Naraku was about to do.  
Inuyasha didn't hear her. It appeared that he would only listen to Kikyo.  
' I can't believe this. Well, this isn't the first time this has happened. What can I do to help him? ' She thought looking at her bow. She raised her bow tward Naraku.  
' Let this work. Please, let this work.' She repeated over and over in her head  
  
As she released her hand from the arrow she watched it nervously.The arrow soared dangerously close to Inuyasha. She expected it to hit him. But the wind blew and moved the arrow making it graze his left ear. Moving past Inuyasha the arrow hit Naraku's left arm, stopping his attack. The blood dripping from Inuyasha's ear made him snap back to reality. He raised his hand to his ear and felt the blood.  
  
" What was that for?" He yelled angerly at Kagome.  
  
Kagome pointed behind him and he turned around. He saw Naraku dangerously close trying to pull and arrow out of his arm. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock and suprisment. After, Naraku seceeded in taking out the arrow he quickly approched Inuyasha preparing to attack him. Inuyasha felt Naraku approching and he took his eyes off Kagome just in time to defend himself. Inuyasha and Naraku continued their battle.  
Kagome looked at her other friends who were also secluded in their own battles. Her eyes came back to Kikyo who was stairing at her with her evil eyes.  
" We will battle for Inuyasha's heart." Kikyo coldly demanded  
'I can't fight her. Inuyasha would never forgive me.' Kagome thought looking at Kikyo wierdly  
" Kikyo, Im not gonna fight you." Kagome stated as if it was pathethic  
" Than you will leave forever and give up Inuyasha?"  
" No, I'm just not gonna fight you."  
" If you give up his heart this easily you are not worthy of it."  
Kagome was getting irritated  
" Thats not true." She yelled  
" Then, I shall also take the jewel back and my soul." Kikyo explained icnoring Kagome  
" No way! You'll just give it to Naraku and he'll kill everyone and you're not taking my soul. You're dead get over it!" Kikyo quickly became angry at Kagome's comment  
" You see for me to have my soul back you need to die." Kikyo said pouncing on Kagome.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground with Kikyo on top of her. Kikyo was trying to choke her as Kagome held Kikyo's wrist pushing her away. Sango heard the camotion coming from where Kagome was. She saw Kikyo and Kagome fighting. Kagome threw Kikyo off her and kikyo grabed her bow trying to catch her breath.  
  
" Kagome" Sango yelled at her.  
" Sango I can't fight her or kill her. What would Inuyasha say?"  
" Defeat or be defeated. Inuyasha might get mad for a while but he'll get over it. You can't get killed and let her win. Right? She'll kill us all." Sango explained  
  
Kagome grabed her bow also " You're right." She yelled and Sango went back to her battle.  
Not waiting Kikyo charged at her. Kagome defended her attack with the side of her bow. She was still hesitating on hurting Kikyo. Then Kikyo grabed an arrow and made an aim for Kagome's right arm. Kagome failed to block it. She screamed from the pain as her arm was pierced. She quickly pulled it out and icnored the pain the best she could. Kagome was still defending herself when Kikyo took an arrow in her hand and sliced Kagome's right leg. The pain was more unbearable then from her arm. A louder scream came from the throbing pain. 


End file.
